my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork
is a Quirk possessed by Hiryu Tozaki. Description As its name would suggest, this Quirk, put bluntly, allows Hiryu to grant his body clockwork physiology. Initially triggered by him making a clock's ticking noise with his mouth, the transformation is signified by a sudden glint appearing across one or more of the areas affected. In this state, Hiryu's body, while still human on the surface, is now made up of a variety of springs, gears, and other bits of primitive machinery typically associated with old-fashioned clocks. They appear to be made of regular metal and other constituent parts, without any inherent special properties. In their base state, they roughly mimic the features of a human body in terms of position, effectively making Hiryu a "clockwork human"; however, they can be freely rearranged at no harm to himself (with some exceptions; detailed below). Typically, they appear as a slightly golden, rusted color; however, certain pieces have demonstrated unique colors, such as red, purple, and more. Silver parts have also made the occasional appearance. Each part is, to some extent, autonomous: they can be separated from the body and still perform their function (though this is not without its accompanying complications). Their functions match actual clockwork items just as well as those of a human body, and can be used to repair inanimate objects of the same material. However, the clockwork as a whole requires a power source of some kind in order to function, which in turn affects its potency and specific properties. Hiryu typically uses kinetic energy from sources as varied as the wind, but has used electrical, wind-up, and even nuclear power (on one occasion) to get the job done. Usage This ability allows for Hiryu to customize his body to great extents: he is capable of producing blades, knuckle dusters, and more from it. Various and more miscellaneous items can be produced around him or directly in his person, such as a (faulty) alarm clock. Even guns and cannons have been produced on occasion, but he rarely produces bullets out of his clockwork mass to fill them, instead using pebbles or other non-lethal projectiles nearby. The type of power source Hiryu is currently using can affect the kind of constructs he can make, as electricity was able to allow him to produce a chainsaw and functioning, motorcycle-esque wheels and an accompanying engine, all three of which he would not be able to produce without enough quantities or that power source in general. On other occasions, he has been shown to produce shields and other defenses through his Quirk. Hiryu's primary form of combat involves taking advantage of the springs and kinetic energy (gained from the constant motion of the various parts in order to keep he himself running, both figuratively and literally) he has on him in order to deliver powerful physical blows while his Quirk is active; despite his lithe frame and young age, this aspect of his power has allowed him to deal damage to even adult opponents. Hiryu may remove any object produced by his clockwork from his body for various purposes; however, if they move out of a radius of a meter from him, it is considered officially "amputated" from his body, which proceeds to react as if the organ it corresponds with has been removed. While keeping Clockwork active will prevent any truly detrimental effects from occurring (at least long enough to get his piece back), Hiryu instead risks another weakness of his Quirk: iron deficiency. This power draws from the iron in its user's body (though not in its entire extent) in order to create the clockwork parts, overusing the ability for long periods of time therefore drains the user's reserves to the point that they may lose the ability to properly take in oxygen and therefore condemn themselves to a slow and painful death without proper response. This weakness is especially exacerbated by Hiryu creating replacement objects out of his clockwork, but simply keeping his Quirk active for extended periods will begin to trigger its effects (especially if he continues to actively use it). On a brighter note, if he is willing to take such a risk, Hiryu may replace organs or even whole body parts by simply generating mass amounts of clockwork. The expenditure, however, is often too risky for him to attempt it in all but the most desperate of situations. Furthermore, as the parts are made of effectively standard materials, those with enough strength or particularly incompatible abilities may chip away at his mass with ease, forcing him to take up the gamble of his body's iron or otherwise retreat. This issue can be eased by having Hiryu simply incorporate elements of nearby clockwork objects to rebuild himself; this costs almost no body iron in exchange for the risk of what amounts to grafting someone else's limbs and organs onto himself. Hiryu has commented that such processes leave the restored part of his body feeling strange, as though he just completed a transplant and can still feel the "otherness" of what is now a part of him. Hiryu is rendered immune to EMP and many electric-based attacks when his Quirk is active, though enough raw voltage can manage to melt his parts and force him to repair them. , often considered a 'sub-Quirk' of some sort, is the fullest extent of Clockwork's offensive power, often compared to a Super Move. By increasing his various clockwork parts to their maximum speed, Hiryu can drastically boost all of his stats for a short period of time. While he can drastically increase his combat performance, it increases the amount of wear and tear his parts suffer, causing the formation of new weak points and other opportunities for exploitation. The strain it (or other overuses of his Quirk) manifests as Hiryu suffering from exhaustion and pain when he deactivates it and returns to normal. Named Super Moves * : Hiryu sprouts a key-like button from his elbow, which can be turned by his own will or manually by another. The amount of turns depends on him, with each twist increasing the power of the resulting blow. His arm (or other parts of his body, if enough turns are made) stores the accumulated kinetic energy and releases it when his fist makes contact with a target, often producing devastating results. When Overclocked, the speed and amount of twists can increase greatly at potential risk to Hiryu himself. A similar technique, in which Hiryu's leg is enhanced, is referred to as ; the same potential side effects are present. Trivia References External Links Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks